HIAC: The Aftermath
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Hell in a Cell is over. Bodies are beaten and battered. How do the boys deal with the highs and lows after the show? Just a look at what some of the couples do when the cameras stop rolling. AU WWE; Slash M/M; Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**HIAC: The Aftermath**

Randy stood underneath the hot shower. His body ached and screamed. Alberto did do a number on him, but he was used to it. He was a wrestler after all. Glenn went out eating dinner with Daniel and wasn't back yet. He didn't mind; he knew that they needed to go over their scripts. The younger man knew that his lover would be in later that night so they could catch some sleep before they make the long drive up to Charlotte.

The young man turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around himself and stood in front of the fogged mirror. He wiped it off with a hand towel and stared at himself. He smiled and brushed his teeth. When that was done, he left the warm bathroom and entered the cooler bedroom.

Goosebumps immediately covered his body. He wished then that Glenn was there to hug him and keep him warm. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and one of Glenn's T-shirts. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over him. Randy snuggled deep into the sheets as they warmed up from his body heat.

Randy took a deep breathe of Glenn's scent on the shirt he wore and smiled. Glenn and Randy had been together on and off for a number of years. Randy couldn't bring himself to commit to the older man, but Glenn waited because he truly loved the man known as the Viper. Glenn never really dated on their off time unlike Randy.

First, there was Ted. They've been friends for years and it seemed logically. Ted ended up being high maintenance. Cody followed soon after, but the young man's child-like ways really turned him off. Jeff Hardy's drug problems turned him away after a few months. Punk's attitude and caustic personality was easy to handle...for awhile.

When Randy found out that Glenn stepped out of the norm and went on a date with Evan Bourne, jealousy reared it's ugly head. Cena and Mike saw this and kept him away from the fledgling couple. They didn't want him to do something that he would regret. Randy spent four miserable months by himself: rooming alone, exercising by himself, and hitting the road with only music as his company. He hardly ever spent time with the two when they were separate nor together. If they were around, he would attach himself to Mike or Cena if they were available. If they weren't around, he would leave the area.

One day, Randy was by himself in catering. He got there early so he could grab something to eat. Glenn sat down in front of him.

"Are you just going to avoid me?" the older man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Randy said as he looked down at his salad.

"Look at me."

The younger man did so.

"Even if I'm with someone, I would like to be friends. I was still friends with you when you were with Ted...Cody...why can't I get the same respect?"

"Sorry."

Glenn stared at him. "I believe it when I see it." He stood up and went away.

Randy gave a sad smile. True to his words, he showed the couple respect and even hung out with them with other people around. He saw how happy Glenn was and he wanted the older man to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

One night, Randy sat alone in his room at his home, staring at a bracelet that Glenn had given him. It was for an anniversary; in fact, that day was their anniversary. He slowly blinked his tears away as he slipped it on. It was made out of tungsten steel with a blue inlay. Glenn got it for him because it matched his eyes. He stared at it for awhile before getting up to fetch an empty footlocker. He began to place all the gifts that Glenn gave him over the years into the storage container.

There was a blanket that Glenn got one winter night to warm Randy up. They made love on the blanket when summer came. There was a bear holding a red heart. Glenn won that at a county fair. A music box that played the theme from Elfin Lied was bought while they vacationed in Japan. There were several pictures of them, some funny outtakes, vacation shots, family gatherings, and others. Randy stared at a folder and opened it. It was on old sonogram of their baby. Randy never told Glenn that he was pregnant. He wanted the occasion to be special. Just as quickly as he found happiness, sorrow filled him when he lost the little miracle. That's was when his wandering started.

Looking back on everything, Randy knew that he was wrong. He should have told the older man about his pregnancy and his loss. Maybe if he did, they would have been together instead of Glenn being with Evan.

Randy placed the sonogram back into the folder and placed it into the locker. He put in more things. He stared at the bracelet, that last item that needed to go in. He knew that he had lost Glenn and he deserved it. He fumbled with the latch, but the doorbell stopped him.

The younger man went downstairs to answer the door. "Glenn, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," the older man said. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," the younger man replied.

Glenn nodded. He caught a glimpse of the bracelet. "You still have that?"

Randy looked at his wrist and nodded. "I have all of your gifts. Do you want to come in?"

Glenn smiled and stepped in.

They moved to the living room and talked for hours. Randy felt at ease with the older man and felt that it was the right thing to let him go.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"A little," Glenn replied.

"I was going to order a pizza if you want any, but if you have plans, I understand."

The older man shook his head. "I have no plans."

"Large thick crust Supreme with extra cheese?"

"You remembered my favorite."

"I always remembered." Randy smiled and went to make the call.

Glenn got up and wandered around to stretch his legs. Randy came back to the living room and sat down, waiting for him. The pizza came in twenty minutes and he placed the boxes onto the kitchen counter. Wondering where he went off to, Randy went looking. He remember that he left the footlocker still open on his bed and hoped that Glenn wasn't rummaging through it. That hope died when he saw Glenn sitting on the bed as he held the sonogram.

"I was going to tell you," Randy replied, "but I lost it and I didn't want you to feel the pain I was in. I should have insisted that I didn't do the match, but Vince 'needed' me."

The older man looked up at him. "Is that why you pulled away from me?"

Randy slowly nodded. "I wish that I could change the past, but I can't. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you."

"I can never be mad at you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I want you to be happy. Evan makes you happy and I'm glad that you've found someone that loves you more than I ever could."

Glenn stared at him. "Do you believe that?"

"Yeah."

"Randy...if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have kept all this stuff. If you didn't love me, you would have never came back to me time and time again. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have gotten jealous over Evan, but you did. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have done what I'd asked you to do and that was to respect me and Evan. You love me, Randy, more than you'll ever know."

Randy slowly blinked the tears that formed just as Glenn went to stand in front of him.

"I love you, too," Glenn said. "Me and Evan aren't dating."

The younger man looked up at him.

"He needed someone to help him through his confusion. He was having trouble with his sexuality and I offered to help him out. We've fooled around, but we didn't have sex. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept thinking of you. We ended things last week. I needed to think things over. I know that I love you and I know that I want to be with you."

Randy bit his bottom lip.

"I just don't know if you want to be with me."

"I do. I do want to be with you."

Randy snapped out of memory lane when he felt strong arms encircling him.

"When did you get in?" Randy asked.

"Long enough to take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and climb into bed with you," Glenn answered. "You didn't even hear me. What's wrong? I called for you several times."

"Sorry," Randy said as he turned to look at him. "I was just thinking about somethings."

"Like what?"

"Us. What I put you through and shit like that."

Glenn nodded.

"I love you."

"And I love you." The older man stared at his lover. "What?"

"You think we would have made good fathers?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I want a baby, Glenn."

Glenn took a hold of Randy's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. We can have a quickie to get started, but I just want to hold you tonight."

"Body's hurting, huh?"

The older man nodded. "I'm an old man. I can't keep up with you young studs."

Randy laughed. "You're not old. You're just right for me."

"I got my schedule," Glenn said.

"Don't remind me," Randy groaned.

"You'll love it."

The Viper stared at him.

"Looks like Daniel and I will be on the European tour."

The younger man looked into those green eyes and kissed his lover. Glenn responded back. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Glenn won out in the end.

"I guess that means you're happy?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, yeah."

The older man hugged Randy tight to his body and the younger man hugged him right back. The Viper's breathing slowed and became even. Glenn listened for awhile before he was lulled to sleep.

…

Kofi was on cloud nine. He retained his title and he was just so happy to be on top again. He kissed his title before he headed out.

"Mr. Kingston," a man dressed in a driver's outfit. "Your limo is waiting."

Kofi stared at him. He shifted his bag to his other arm. "I have a limo?"

"Courtesy of Mr. Helmsley."

The West African smiled and nodded. He followed the driver to the limo and got in. They drove to the airport and Kofi was quickly ushered to a private jumbo jet.

"Hello, Mr. Kingston," a flight attendant greeted. "Mr. Helmsley said to get comfortable. He'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you," the young man said.

"There is a bedroom at the back of the jet if you want to rest up."

Kofi nodded and headed to the bedroom. He put down his stuff before laying on the bed. He sighed and snuggled into the covers.

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Kingston, would you like some champagne?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kofi said as he sat up.

She opened the door and wheeled in a cart. She poured him a flute and handed it to him. "Would you like some truffles, chocolate covered strawberries, cookies, or some cheesecake?"

"They all sound good, but I haven't had any dinner yet."

"That's fine. Would you like some chicken wings, nachos, crab cakes, Spinach and Artichoke dip...or is there something that you would like?"

Kofi stared at her.

"There is a chef on board."

"Spinach and Artichoke dip sounds awesome."

"I'll have it up to you in a few minutes."

Kofi smiled. _This is very sweet of Hunter._

"There is an Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3 if you want some gaming entertainment."

"Thank you."

The flight attendant nodded and left.

Kofi opened the entertainment center and saw many games. He popped in a game and began to play. After fifteen minutes, his order came.

"Um, do you have any mixed drinks?" Kofi asked.

"What would you like?" the attendant asked.

"Sex on the Beach."

"Can do."

He watched her leave. "Man, Hunter thought of everything."

He ate his appetizer while he played. He knew that Hunter would be awhile so he put off of ordering dinner. An hour after Hell in a Cell ended, Hunter stood in the doorway as he watched his lover play.

Sensing a presence, Kofi looked up. He placed his game on pause and smiled at the older man.

"You look so cute, sitting there playing," Hunter replied as he walked over to the West African. He knelt down and caught his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Kofi asked.

"Oh, yes. In more ways than one."

The younger man blushed.

"First dinner then your surprise and then play. What would you like for dinner?"

"Steak and lobster."

Hunter smiled. "Can do."

Hunter left as Kofi got comfortable in the bed. The younger man let his dreads hang loose just how the older man loved it. Hunter came back and smiled at him. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed as he took off his coat. Kofi smiled at him as the older man crawled between his legs and up to him.

"I'm so proud of you," Hunter said before kissing Kofi. "You put on a great fight."

"The Miz can sure dish it. Of course, he's been on edge lately and I did go soft on him. He said that this might be his last match for awhile."

Hunter looked at him.

"Mike's pregnant."

The older man nodded. "Why is he on edge?"

"John's been hanging out with April a lot. Remember he missed their anniversary?"

"I didn't know he missed it."

Kofi nodded. He wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. "John can be dense sometimes, but they're getting better as of yesterday."

"That's good." Hunter smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Kofi.

They made out until a knock at the door came. Kofi moaned when Hunter pulled away. He adjusted himself before answering the door. The flight attendant wheeled in their meal and the older man thanked her. Kofi moved to the small table for two and they ate.

"What's your next plan for the gold?" Hunter asked.

"I'm thinking of retaining the IC title for awhile and then go after the United States Championship."

"A dual holder. A great idea."

"If I could hold three titles, that would be great."

"Wanting to be a Triple Crown?"

"That would be an idea. Maybe in five years."

Hunter nodded. He watched his young lover enjoy his meal.

When they were done, Hunter put the emptied dishes onto the cart and wheeled it out. He turned to the younger man, who sat on the bed looking up at him.

"Surprise?" Kofi asked.

"Close your eyes," Hunter requested.

The West African did so. Hunter smiled and got the surprise. He got down on one knee and took Kofi's hand.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Kofi did so and stared at him.

"You have been the greatest thing in my life since I asked you out when you debuted on ECW. I cherish every waking and sleeping moment we have together. I want you in my life. I want us to have kids. I want to grow old with you. I want you. Kofi Nahaje Sarkodie-Mensah, will you marry me?"

Kofi slowly nodded as the ring was slipped on. He cupped Hunter's face and kissed him. Clothes were soon gone and bodies moved against each other.

The flight attendant and the chef talked with each other for thirty minutes after Hunter's and Kofi's dinner. They instantly looked at each other when they heard a loud pleasured scream.

"He said 'Yes,'" they said and went back to talking.

…

Show was happy that he won the gold. It was a long time coming. He got to his room and stopped short. He quickly closed the door and stared at a naked and bound Cody sitting on the edge of the bed. He dropped his things as he stared at his young lover.

"Paul," Cody whispered.

"Yes, baby?" he said

"You won. Like I promised...you can do what ever you want from me."

Paul gulped loudly. He swiftly went over to Cody and untied him. "Undress me."

Cody smiled and did so. He stood before the large man, taking in his beauty and large cock. He flicked his blues to look at Show. Paul smirked and nodded. Cody sank to his knees and took the hardened cock into his mouth.

Paul let a low moan. He enjoyed Cody's mouth. He was a better cocksucker than Jericho and that man had a mouth on him. Cody knew what he was doing and did it well. Paul thought he looked really cute with something in his mouth, be it his cock or a lollipop. He held the younger man's head as he came.

Cody licked him clean. "All gone."

Paul smiled. "Go, lay on the bed."

The younger man did so as Show went to grab his title. He turned around and stared at Cody as he sucked on his thumb. Paul got an idea. He went over to his lover and placed the gold around his waist.

"Damn, you look good with that wrapped around your waist," Paul said.

Cody smiled.

"Keep sucking on your thumb," Paul said.

Cody did so. Paul got out his iPhone and began to take pictures. Cody had a great body and knew how to pose to set Paul into high gear.

"Baby, who tied you up?" Paul asked.

"Damien," Cody answered. He twisted his body around to show off his ass.

"Remind me to thank him."

"Okay."

Paul took a few more shoots.

"Daddy, I need you," Cody said as he batted his eyelashes.

Show nodded and creeped closer to him. "I love you."

Cody giggled as Show kissed him. "I love you too."

…

Mike waited for John to get to the bus so they could be on their way to the next city. It was thirty minutes after the pay-per-view and Mike was getting impatient. He looked outside and saw John and AJ talking. She looked to be flirting with him. Mike couldn't believe that she would do such a thing.

Mike stormed to the doors and opened them.

"I understand that you like me, AJ," John said, "but I'm in love with Mike."

"But why? I mean, me and you would make a really great couple."

"But me and Mike make a really awesome couple and we're going to be really great Daddies. Mike's pregnant. I want to be with him and my baby. I'm sure that you'll find someone."

She stared up at John.

"John," Mike called.

The older man looked over his shoulder. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips. "Where's your jacket?"

"Inside," Mike said.

John walked over to him. "Stay inside. It's warmer." He kissed Mike. "I'll be in in a minute."

Mike nodded. He went back to his seat and waited.

Five minutes past and John was on the bus. He shrugged of his jacket and went to Mike. "Why did you come outside?"

"I saw you and I wanted a kiss," Mike said. "You didn't kiss me before my match."

John folded his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"I wanted a kiss."

John sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay. I saw her flirting with you and I was going to tell her off."

Cena chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mike. "You're so silly, but I love you."

Mike pouted.

John pulled Mike up to his feet. "Let's go take a hot shower. Get something to eat and watch a movie in bed."

Mike smiled and nodded.

...

Punk watched Sheamus stand under the shower. Both men were battered and bruised, but only one had his title. Punk slowly limped into the bathroom. He painfully took off his clothes before he stood behind his lover.

"Did you cheat to win?" the Irishman asked.

"No," Punk said. "I didn't. You know me."

Sheamus nodded and turned to look at him. He took in Punk's state. He very carefully took his lover into his arms. Punk winced.

"Sorry," Sheamus said.

"It's okay. I like being in your arms."

The Irishman smiled. "You think Paul might have had something to do with it?"

"Probably, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it. He left in a hurry."

Sheamus pulled away to look at him. Phil looked tired and in pain. He ran his thumbs over his cheeks. He leaned down for a kiss and Phil happily gave in. Normally, he would try to fight for dominance, but tonight, he was too tired to do anything.

How he ended up in bed was beyond him. What he did know was that he enjoyed Sheamus lapping at his entrance, opening him up and making him wet. He loved how the slightly younger man spent his time trying to make him feel good all over. Phil never had lovers like Sheamus. They just rolled around until wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. No, Sheamus liked to take things at his pace, nice and slow.

The Irishman licked up Phil's shaft and sucked on the leaking head a bit. He kissed his way up. He hovered above Phil and smiled. Punk chuckled and moaned as Sheamus pushed himself in. Their lovemaking was slow and much needed for the both of them.

They lay in each other's arms and watched the sun rise.

"We should have slept," Sheamus said.

"We should have, but we would have missed the sunrise."

The Irishman nodded. "Phil..."

"Um..."

"I love you."

Punk looked up at the Irishman. Green eyes stared back at him. He smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you too, Stephen."

The Irishman smiled.

…

Ryback stared down at Justin. Antonio really put a number on his lover. He should have been more upset about losing a title shot, but he was more concerned about the South African. Justin lay in bed, face scrunched up in pain. He slowly laid down onto the bed trying very hard not to wake his lover up.

"Ryan," Justin called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to climb into bed and wake you. You look so peaceful sleeping."

Justin turned to his boyfriend very carefully. He stared at him and smiled. "You like watching me sleep?"

Ryan smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"So much pain, but they've given me some medicine to take." He sighed. "Having you here makes everything better."

Ryan moved closer and closer until Justin snuggled against him.

"I heard what happened," Justin said.

The larger grumbled a bit.

The South African chuckled. He moved his hand to Ryan's crotch. "How are my boys?"

"Your boys?" he moaned.

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

"Better now."

"Do you want me to...?"

Ryan stared at him and grabbed his hand. "I want you to rest. We'll have plenty of time for fun later. When you're not in pain."

"I don't mind." Justin pouted.

"I do." Ryan kissed him and gently pushed the South African onto his back. "I will take care of you though."

Justin smiled and watched as his boyfriend take his boxers off and threw them some where in the room. He giggled when he felt Ryan blow his hot breathe over his cock. He moaned when the wet, hungry mouth took him. He enjoyed the suction, the scraping of teeth, the skilled tongue...he just loved his Ryan. He came with a load moan.

Ryan came back up and took his boyfriend into his massive arms. "Feel better?"

"Way better!" Justin stared at him with a goofy smile. "That was awesome and much needed."

"Good."

Ryan kissed his boyfriend and they soon fell asleep.

…

"Can't believe they didn't have any waffles," Dolph said.

"They ran out, sweetie," Zack replied.

"How can a Waffle House ran out of waffles?"

"It happens. Remember when that Subway ran out of bread."

Dolph shook his head as he sulked in the car.

"Do you want IHOP?"

"I want waffles."

"IHOP has waffles."

"Not the same."

Zack smiled at his boyfriend. "You're silly."

"You're silly." He grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Do you still have that witch costume?"

"I do." Ryder turned to the older man. "Why?"

Dolph smirked. "Just wondering."

**~The End~**


End file.
